Mr Nice Guy
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set in the aftermath of Dinah Glass's first meeting with the Headmaster. The Headmaster proceeds to prescribe the Prefects their orders for the week. Yet when he gets to Jeff, his hypnotism fails him... Pure Crack!


**MR NICE GUY**

The Headmaster smirked as his Prefects filed into his office. Their posture was top quality, faces impassive and uniforms immaculate. Right down to the positioning of their pens clipped to their breast pocket. One by one, they halted before their Leader, hands moving to clasp behind their backs, chests puffed out, the 'P' emblazoned on their breast pockets, more prominent.

Regarding his Prefects with his calculating gaze, he intoned:

"Per usual, I shall require to speak to each of you, one at a time. The order in who speaks to me, shall remain the same and I expect your attention to be solely on me when I am delivering your orders for this week. Am I understood?"

Six voices chanted back at him. "Yes, Sir."

"Excellent. Rose, sit down. The rest of you, wait outside."

Instantly, Rose seated herself onto the spare chair, the very same chair that Dinah Glass had vacated only a couple of hours ago, as the remaining Prefects marched out of the office, Peter shutting the door behind him.

Smirk widening, the Headmaster slowly pulled his dark glasses off, croon floating out of his upturned mouth as his green eyes burned into Rose's murky brown ones.

 _"Rose… Look into my eyes, Rose… And listen…"_

* * *

Outside of the office, the other Prefects lined up in order of positions, Jeff at the front and Peter at the rear. Jeff cursed internally. He wanted to speak to Peter about Rose's failure the other week! Yet, he dared to not move, as then he could potentially end up in trouble with the Headmaster, a situation he did _not_ want to end up in.

So instead, Jeff stood straight, lips pursed as he strained to listen to the conversation from within the office. Although he only caught drifts of the conversation, Jeff considered it odd how the one to one seemed mainly one sided, with the Headmaster's voice prominent throughout, but Rose's distinctive tones not piping up.

Jeff smirked, thinking spitefully: _'Good. I wish she would keep quiet the rest of the time. Stupid bitch thinks that she is the BEST, simply because she is the Headmaster's TOP PREFECT, an honour which should have gone to ME!'_

He forced his smirk to vanish as the door opened, Rose striding out. Her face was impassive, eyes glazed and misty as she moved down the corridor, her orders for the week settling into her brain. As the rest of the Prefects glanced after her, Jeff kept his gaze on the interior of the office, which he could glimpse from his position by the door.

He strode into the office as soon as his name was called, shutting the door behind him and taking the seat in front of the Headmaster, all in silence. Back straight and hands folded in his lap, Jeff stared straight into the Headmaster's unconcealed eyes, quickly falling into a trance at the Headmaster's prompt.

The man smirked as he started relaying specific orders for his Deputy Head Prefect, not even imagining for the faintest second, that something would go _wrong._ However, within a few moments, the Headmaster was clutching his head, a pounding migraine affecting his brainwaves and Jeff Morgan was rising to his feet, joyful grin splattered onto his face.

Jeff left the office, turning his grey eyes, which were full of happiness and delight, onto the startled Prefects. He chirped:

"I'm afraid the Headmaster has a bit of a headache, so he probably won't be seeing the rest of you for now. Try coming back at a later time and I suggest you get on with some work in the meantime."

The other Prefects nodded, all confused over Jeff's manner and the way that he was joyously smiling at them. They grew even more confused when Jeff sang:

" _Off you go!"_

He tittered as the rest of the Prefects fled, Sue, Simon and Sarah, musing over how _chirpy_ Jeff had sounded, even whilst giving out orders and Peter was aghast at what had happened to his friend.

' _Something must have happened in the office, but WHAT?!'_

Jeff waited for the four of them to disappear round the corner, before turning and breaking out into a skip. He skipped down the corridor, singing softly under his breath, the smile still on his freckled face. He was going to find people who were either in danger or needed help, and solve their problems!

* * *

Jeff slowed down as he noticed a fellow pupil scuttling down the corridor, sheets bunched in her hands. He recognised her as Lucy Green, and his smile widened as he called out to her.

"Lucy!"

The girl in question instantly stilled, her conditioning forcing her to stop at the Prefect's command. She raised her head and whispered meekly: "Yes, Jeff?"

Jeff grinned happily and gestured to the sheets. "What are those?"

"My h-homework for Mrs A-Archer. I've nearly finished, I promise you. I just had s-some trouble-"

"Trouble?"

Nodding slowly, Lucy squeaked: "Yes, just a little bit. It's nothing, J-Jeff, really I-"

"Would you like some help on it?"

Eyes widening, Lucy paused for a beat, unsure on whether Jeff was joking or not. Yet when his grin didn't waver, she smiled, exclaiming:

"Oh yes, please! Do you think you could explain the last set of questions to me, please?"

"Of course, Miss Green!"

A giggle ripped free from Lucy, which she quickly smothered with a cough. Jeff began to whistle, leading the way to the Library, Lucy following at his heels.

* * *

An hour later and having helped Lucy, Jeff ventured outside, his patrol taking him around the playground. He halted, grin displaying his perfect set of teeth, at a sound of frustration. Observing that it was the caretaker, Mr Hilfiger, and that the man was in trouble, Jeff skipped over, exclaiming:

"Are you in a spot of bother, Mr Hilfiger?"

The caretaker jerked and whirled round, regarding the Deputy Head Prefect in apprehension. The boy was _smiling_ at him and Mr Hilfiger wished that he would lapse back into his usual stance, nasty smirk curling his lips as always. Alas for him, Jeff Morgan continued to smile, the Prefect gliding forwards, wafting his arms about like a ballerina as he chirped:

"Would you like some help?"

"Ok… I mean, yes, Mr Morgan."

As the caretaker turned away from the Deputy Head, he shook his head. _The Headmaster would be needing to hear about this!_

* * *

It was the end of the day and Jeff was skipping along the corridor, towards the bathroom. Since his encounter with the caretaker, he had been helping out everyone he saw, whether it be pupils or teachers. All had regarded him in confusion, but had accepted his help, leaving it at that. Only the Prefects had gossiped about him, as SPLAT had not seen enough of Jeff that day to discuss the Prefect and his _'eternal happiness.'_

Stopping by the bathroom, Jeff's right eyebrow arched as he surveyed the interior of the bathroom. Peter Williamson was currently holding Harvey Hunter up against the wall, hissing furiously at him.

Jeff gaped, hands over his heart. _'Oh, that POOR BOY! Why is Peter being so mean to him?! Oh well, I'll save you, Harvey Hunter!'_

He entered the bathroom, managing to wrench Peter off without hurting him in anyway. He spoke in a soft manner to his fellow Prefect.

"Why are you bullying Harvey? What has he done to _you?!"_

"J-Jeff, what the-"

Jeff promptly held up a hand. "No, I do not want to hear it. Leave us be, Peter… Please."

As soon as Peter had fled, (which was at a fast pace as he was very concerned about Jeff's state of mind and well-being), Jeff grinned at Harvey and opened up his arms, chirping:

"I _saved_ you!"

Cowering against the wall, Harvey sputtered: "P-P-Please don't h-hurt me! I'll do a-anything, J-Jeff!"

Jeff frowned briefly, before the grin slapped onto his face again. "I just want a hug, Harvey!"

At that moment, the small boy moved forwards. He didn't want to enrage his tormentor and wished that this mood, however _crazy_ it was, to remain. He enveloped himself in Jeff's arms, anxious that Jeff's facade would drop and his bones would be crushed by the Prefect's strength.

Yet... That never happened.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jeff let an uncrushed Harvey go and took hold of his hands. Leading the way out of the bathroom and down the corridor, Jeff encouraged Harvey to skip along with him, his dulcet tones mixing with the younger boy's hesitant ones.

The pair were nearing the end of the corridor when a sudden noise made Harvey squeal and Jeff turn his head, smile still remaining.

"Jeff! Would you come here, please?"

Releasing Harvey's hand, the small boy rushing off as fast as his legs could carry him, Jeff's smile heightened as he piped up:

"Of course, Headmaster!"

The man cringed as Jeff skipped towards his office. So, the rumours were true. _JEFF MORGAN was acting nice._

The Headmaster scowled as he moved aside to allow Jeff entry into his office, closing the door after him.

 _'Time to revert this 'niceness.' I need to fix this issue!'_

The Headmaster popped another migraine tablet, before sliding off his glasses, crooning:

"Jeff... Look into my eyes, Jeff... You have had a... _unusual day..."_


End file.
